


危险情人

by situ77



Category: One in diretion
Genre: M/M, 复问衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗





	危险情人

**Author's Note:**

> 寒战2简奥伟X逃学英雄传小狗

简奥伟坏心眼的没有替小孩清理，看着小孩腿间湿滑，一动还有白液顺着嫩白大腿蜿蜒流下，简奥伟莫名的一种满足感，好像烙下了属于自己的印记，也没有了成年人风度，只紧紧搂在怀里。

吻一吻发旋，听小孩哼哼几句，开心的笑了，他是他的了。

一通电话打进来，简奥伟赶忙摸索手机，怕吵醒小孩，挂断后出去再回拨过去，等待的时候，为自己点了一根烟，因为是他秘书的电话，这么早一定没好事。  
“简sir，警察局终于确认了画家，请你过去公证，去看看吧。”

“名字。”

“李问，就是咱们之前讨论过的。”

简奥伟想起了自己以前看过的男人的照片，心中悸动几分，不是因为他是画家，谁是画家与他都没有关系，世界上坏人那么多，他不关心也不在乎，只是想做好本职工作，但想起他与小孩相似的眼神，他总觉得事情不对。

“帮我查个人。”

报上了小狗的名字，简奥伟心情复杂，不到万不得已他不想这么做。

因为他怕自己的无法面对查到的结果，如果心中无爱他不会害怕，因为他心中挂记小孩，刚刚报上名字，秘书迟疑了一会。

“简sir，您真是厉害，这个人是他儿子，李问在开始印假钞之前，跟一个叫阮文的有过一段，留下一个儿子，但是没有任何的往来，您是怎么知道的。”

简奥伟狠狠吸了一口烟，脚下有点发晕，摁掉了电话，他怎么知道？他刚刚睡了人家。

简奥伟开始头疼，虽然小狗有时谈话会提及他的老豆，口中多是不在乎，但没有人会真的记恨自己的家人，更何况是自己的老豆。

他该如何公证，心中有私欲是无法做到公平的，他开始打算向上级申请换人写作调查，可是这个案子自己已经跟了好几年，若说甘心放下那是假话，可是看着还在睡的小孩，简奥伟心头一阵爱意涌动。

走去了厨房，打了几个蛋，搅碎热油，刚入锅中，金黄色的蛋在油中蔓延，滋滋作响，蛋香四溢，小狗也迷迷糊糊的醒了，简奥伟已经开始装盘了送到小孩眼前，拿手摸了摸小狗的头发。

“吃吧。”

小狗红了脸，埋着头机械的拿着叉子开始吃。

“怎么了，不认识我了？”

简奥伟打趣，小狗觉得浑身酸痛，腿间更是黏黏糊糊让他很难受，想起昨晚的种种场景，他到最后，腿抖的合不拢，只能夹住简奥伟的腰，前面已经射不出来什么了，一股股的冒着精水，后面只觉感觉热度快要逼疯他，简奥伟还不知足的一直索取，往里横冲直撞，腰眼发麻，眼前早就被泪水糊住，眼泪不住的往下淌，嘴里已经喊不出来什么，只能时不时的的哼叫两声，小狗想起来就满脸涨红。

“你不用上班吗？”

只好扯开话题。

“上班哪里有泡你重要。”

说完还笑了起来，小狗一股无名的火气涌上头，拿起枕头就打简奥伟。

“你还笑！”


End file.
